The present invention relates to a cartridge for containing film papers and printing papers and a color video printer using the cartridge.
General color video printers include two separate cartridge containing printing papers and a film paper therein, respectively. Their typical example will be described in conjunction with an accompanying drawing.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional color-mode color video printer. The printer comprises an optical unit 1, a transport unit 2, a printing paper supply unit 3, a pressure developing unit 4, a heat fixing unit 5, a film paper (or color paper) supply unit 6, and a film paper take-up unit 7.
In printing operation of the above-mentioned color video printer, an image of an original paper 8 to be printed passes through the optical unit 1 and is then exposed on a film paper 6' fed from the film paper supply unit 6. The image-projected film paper 6' is fed to the pressure developing unit 4, together with a printing paper 3' fed from a printing paper supply unit 3 and overlapped with said film paper 6'. In the pressure developing unit 4, the picture from the original paper 8 projected on the film paper 6' is transcribed onto printing paper 3'. Passing through the heat fixing unit 5, the printing paper 3' is then discharged. Simultaneously, the film paper 6' is taken up on the film take-up unit 7. Thus, a series of printing steps is completed.
In the above printing operation, the transport unit 2 is generally adapted to function as a guide for the film paper 6' and the printing paper 3'.
However, such conventional color video printer with the above-mentioned construction having the printing paper supply unit 3 mounted separately from the film paper supply unit 6 has some problems in that the printing paper supply unit 3 and the film paper supply unit 6 should be separated from the printer body 9 in supplementing or exchanging the printing papers 3' and the film papers 6' that they and take up much space inside the printer body 9, thereby enlarging the volume of the body 9.